Don't Jump
by raymund
Summary: Tweek floated about gently. Thus, he took a few minutes to observe what was going on. He seemed to be very calm; he wasn’t even twitching. And Craig wasn’t with him. ... CREEK FLUFF. Please review!
1. Cold

Hello =D Welcome to another one of my Creek fics. I hope you enjoy it! Please drop in a review or something if you feel like :) It really gives me a sense of accomplishment. Anyhow...

_**Disclaimer (the only one): South Park and it's characters are copyrighted to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Not me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was cold. Really cold.  
Craig fumbled about in his bag for the last paper he'd have to deliver. He hated that his parents made him get a paper round. There were a million other things more interesting he could be doing.

"I hate this" he muttered to himself. "I can't wait until-huh?" His ramblings were cut short by a figure standing on the stony edge of the old bridge. Craig was about to shrug it off when he noticed just what was going on. The figure was stick thin, it looked no more than about thirteen years old. Its hair was tousled and dishevelled. It shivered, probably from the cold but there was definite twitching among the shivers. The body seemed to sway forward slightly, as if apprehensive to jump. But suddenly its knees bent and it pushed itself up and off. Craig let out a muffled cry and lunged forward, dropping the now-forgotten paper bag. He ran down the side of the bank to the rivers edge where the body of Tweek Tweak, Craig's best friend, lay motionless in the shallows of the water where the rocks were. Craig drug Tweek out and shook him hard before beginning to cry. He rolled the battered Tweek onto his back and phoned an ambulance shakily.

* * *

It's short, sorry! I just wanted to get this story out of my head so I didn't put much effort in. :)


	2. Floating

And then there was darkness.

Tweek floated about gently. Thus, he took a few minutes to observe what was going on. He seemed to be very calm; he wasn't even twitching. And Craig wasn't with him. Ah, yes. Craig. That one being that Tweek basically lived for. If it weren't for Craig Tweek was sure he would've been locked up by now. Heck, he probably wouldn't be around anywhere. Secondly, his breathing was slow and deep, instead of usually quick and shallow. His eyes were closed and he couldn't seem to open them.  
'Hello?'he thought to himself. His mouth wouldn't open. 'Why am I thinking this? No one can hear me!' He mentally frowned to himself before sighing. This was kind of nice. He felt like a completely different person here. He wasn't twitching, spazzing out or worrying about anything. No one was yelling at him and for once, he wasn't craving coffee. He tried to remember how he got to where he was, but he couldn't come up with anything, but he wasn't bothered. He was in too much of a nice state to worry about it. But, where was Craig?  
After a while Tweek began to get a little bored. His eyes refused to open and he couldn't seem to sleep. He wanted to be with Craig. That would make everything perfect.  
Suddenly Tweek felt a sharp pain through his head. He could only mentally cry out. Again and again the pain hit before spreading to other parts of his body. His breathing began to regulate into shallow sharp breaths and he was beginning to move his body parts.  
In one big jolt his eyes shot open and all feeling returned. He opened his mouth and let out a long and loud cry. Jolts of pain spread through his entire body and somehow he found himself soaking wet. A hand slid itself into his and squeezed tightly. Tweek focused his eyes properly and revealed that Craig was kneeling over him alongside paramedics trying to inject him with something.

"Tweek, you have to stop moving! They're trying to give you painkillers!" Craig cried out, his eyes puffy and red from crying.

"It hurts, Craig! It hurts too much!" Tweek cried out squeezing tears out of his eyes. Craig's gaze softened.

"I know, Tweekers, but you have to try. I don't want you to leave me!" Craig wailed childishly and leaned over, placing his head on Tweek's bruised forehead. Tweek took a shaky breath and tried to relax himself. He imagined himself warm and dry cuddled up next to Craig. It seemed to work, as the next thing Tweek knew his body was getting numb and he wanted badly to sleep.

"Mr. Tucker. He can't sleep. We think we might lose him if he's unconscious. You have to keep him awake as long as possible." A paramedic warned Craig. Craig looked down at the tiny form lying next to him.

"Tweekers" Do you know why you're here?" Craig asked, ruffling Tweek's hair. Tweek groaned and shook his head. Craig sighed.

"You jumped off a bridge, Tweek. You tried... tried to kill yourself, man." Craig sniffed and wiped his eyes before rubbing some dirt off Tweek's face. Tweek's eyes were half closed as he frowned.

"I did?" he asked, confused, "I think I forgot to take my tablets, Craig..." Tweek burst into tears immediately, "I'm sorry, Craig! I don't mean to be stupid." Craig shushed him quickly.

"No. You're not stupid. You're going to get better, okay? I'm going to help you, man." Tweek scoffed weakly.

"Yeah, sure Craig, I jumped off a bridge. I could've killed myself." Tweek wailed. Craig leaned down and tried to hug Tweek as best he could.

"You'll be okay. I'll help you, okay?" Craig murmured, pressing his lips to Tweek's head. Tweek tensed up before relaxing and closing his eyes. Craig pulled back and panicked.

"No! No! Tweek! Wake up, please!" he cried, allowing tears to fall freely down his face. Tweek took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"...Huh?" Tweek grunted quietly, "I'm so tired..." Craig sniffed and sobbed quietly.

"Tweek, if you go to sleep then we could lose you. I can't lose you, okay? You're my best friend and I can't lose you." Tweek smiled and nodded weakly.

* * *

Aw, poor little Tweekers! I love putting him in bad situations for Craig to save him X)


	3. Ambulance

"Okay. We have to move him now. You can ride in the ambulance with him." A paramedic led Craig into the ambulance where he watched them load Tweek onto a stretcher and into the back.

"You still have to keep him awake until we get him there. We'll leave you alone together. If you need us shout straight away." Craig nodded and looked down at Tweek who was tiredly observing various machines within the ambulance.

"Hey, Tweek, wanna know a secret?" Craig asked in an attempt to interest the boy. Tweek's head snapped towards him and he nodded. Craig smirked, "I know you like _like_ me." Tweek gasped and tensed straight away.

"I... you... Ngh!" Craig laughed at Tweek's first twitch in a while. Craig knelt down until he was hovering right above Tweek's face. He felt Tweek's short breaths tickle his nose.

"Don't worry... I like you too." Suddenly Craig pushed his lips against Tweek's. Craig was expecting Tweek to pull away but to his surprise Tweek slid his tongue into Craig's mouth. Both battled for dominance until they heard the paramedics get out of the vehicle. Craig pulled back smiling down at the blush that stained Tweek's cheeks.

Tweek was taken inside and Craig was forced into the waiting room despite his protests. So he sat alone and annoyed with only an iPod for company until a few hours later when a nurse referred him to a private room. Craig made his way to the room as fast as possible. Just as he arrived at the door he saw Tweek's parents exiting. He wondered why they were even there. It wasn't like they looked after their child properly. Whenever Craig would ask him about it Tweek would laugh and say, "I'm sixteen Craig. I can look after myself," but Craig knew fully that Tweek barely ate or slept and lived basically on coffee alone.

"Hello, Craig. Thanks for looking after Tweek. Do you know what happened? He can't seem to remember..." Tweek's mother said dully. Craig shook his head.

"He told me he couldn't remember either and I found him on the ground. Sorry." Without another word Craig entered the room. Sure, he'd lied to Tweek's parents; he'd seen everything. He'd seen Tweek jump, and it was the single most scary thing he'd ever witnessed. He'd felt his heart stop and the breath catch in his throat. And he remembered running the fastest he'd ever run before, and he remembered the tears that stung his eyes when he saw the mangled body of Tweek sprawled out in the shallows.

* * *

This is my second favourite chapter I think :) My favourite is probably the first.


	4. Twitch

"Tweek?" Craig called out into the room. Then he saw him, and his breath caught again. Tweek looked so small in the hospital bed surrounded by crisp white sheets and machines that emitted various soft beeps and lights. Tweek was lying quite still. To Craig's dismay he wasn't twitching.

"Hey, Craig..." Tweek murmured weakly. He looked ghostly in the white sheets. "I'm not twitching, Craig. I think they stopped it for now." Craig sighed and sat down next to him.

"Do you know why you twitch, Tweek?" Craig asked with a soft smile. Tweek paused for a moment to think before shaking his head. "You twitch so much because you drink so much coffee and don't live on anything else." Tweek paused again and shrugged.

"I'm fine, Craig. I can look after myself, you know. I'm six≈"

"Teen. Yeah, I know. But you're still a kid, Tweek. You need someone to look out for you." Tweek frowned.

"Hmm. Well, who's going to do that? I wouldn't want to look after me. Clearly my parents don't. You think I haven't noticed the fact they don't care?" Tears slowly rolled down Tweek's cheeks, but were stopped gently by Craig's hand. Craig pressed his lips against Tweek's once more before resting their foreheads together.

"I'll look after you the best I can, okay? I know we're the same age but I just can't lose you, Tweek." Craig looked down heartened when Tweek looked almost hurt to hear his words. He was used to false promises, Craig knew that. But Tweek had never anticipated the words Craig uttered next with a short kiss.

"I... love you."

* * *

Awh, the end! D: After writing this I want to write more, so hopefully I'll get a new idea soon! Thank you if you read all the way through, please review? :)


End file.
